The Grim Adventures of Billy
thumb|298px|Un fragmento de un episodioBILLY & MANDY BACKYARD’S NIGHTMARE CREEPYPASTA: Las Aventuras De Billy & Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ha sido una popular serie animada de Cartoon Network, transmitida desde 2001; por su éxito, ha continuado hasta nuestros días, sufriendo cambios de directores, como cualquier otro programa. En 2006, John Kricfalusi, creador de Ren & Stimpy, tras declararse fan del programa, mandó una carta a Maxwell Atoms, creador del show, para proponerle dirigir un episodio. Aunque Atoms le mandó una negativa, diciendo que no era él quien seleccionaba al personal, sino los ejecutivos de Cartoon Network. Sin embargo, ambos se expresaron mutuo aprecio y se prometieron colaborar más adelante en un proyecto juntos. En las vacaciones de Verano de 2007, Atoms recibiría una desesperada llamada telefónica de Kricfalusi, quien le explicaba que era urgente que comenzaran a trabajar en el proyecto inmediatamente. A Atoms le pareció raro, sin embargo Kricfalusi siempre había sido un ídolo de su infancia, así que se enfrascó en una llamada de entre 3 y 4 horas de duración, en que el creador de Stimpy le propuso un detallado plan. Kricfalusi consideraba Billy y Mandy un buen programa no sólo por su humor escatológico, sin por contener elementos sobrenaturales y referencias ocultistas, así como a la cultura pop. A finales de los '90s, Kricfalusi (un extraño personaje que parece continuamente enojado, pero que responde a las cartas de sus fans a mano y con correos de 5 ó 6 páginas) ya había colaborado con Cartoon Network, dirigiendo 4 episodios "especiales" de El Oso Yogi. CN (como todas las demás televisoras especializadas en dibujos animados) conocía la peligrosa trayectoria de Kricfalusi, pero como era una época en que el interés en los dibujos animados iba en descenso, aceptó el trato a regañadientes. Los episodios dirigidos por Kricfalusi fueron considerados demasiado perturbadores para los niños; estaban impregnados de un ambiente que muy difícilmente podía considerarse "cómico", las acciones y personalidades de cada personaje parecían erráticas y psicópatas, y contenía temas y contenidos sólo adecuados para adultos (homicidios y suicidios), además de una animación pobre y con escenas grotescas parecidas sacadas de una pesadilla. CN, sin embargo, transmitió los 4 episodios una única ocasión, y con mínima publicidad, en un horario para adultos (1 a.m.). Luego de eso no se supo mucho sobre John K., sólo que tuvo una serie animada "de superhéroes" llamada The Ripping Friends, que debutó en MTV y fue cancelada muy pronto por ser en extremo perturbadora y Y a últimas fechas, se lanzó una nueva serie de Ren y Stimpy, exclusivamente para adultos, que iba aún más allá del humor violento y grotesco de la serie original, por lo que recibió fuertes críticas. Atoms desde luego conocía todo esto, y no se sabe si fue el miedo o el respeto lo que lo inspiró a continuar con el plan de Kricfalusi. Dos semanas después de la llamada, Atoms recibió un paquete sellado con la firma de Kricfalusi. Dentro se encontraba un guión y storyboard planeados por el propio Kricfalusi, para un nuevo episodio de Billy y Mandy, supuestamente de una nueva serie, llamada simplemente: "Billy & Mandy: Nightmare on Backyard". Atoms se sintió interesado de inmediato en el guión, y él mismo ha descrito que estaba escrito "brillantemente" y "con gran maestría", y contaba con un humor estupendo. Sin embargo, luego de pasar las primeras 20 páginas, y conforme el tono de la obra se oscurecía, rápidamente cambió de opinión. La historia era demasiado deprimente, incluyendo escenas, hábil y detalladamente descritas, que en opinión de Atoms "parecían sacadas del infierno". Asustado, dejó de leer el guión, y en cuanto colocó el paquete fuera de su recámara, el teléfono sonó. Nuevamente era una llamda de Kricfalusi, quien le explicaba que "el plan debía continuar" y preguntó si había acabado de leer el guión. Helado por la repentina llamada, Atoms mintió diciendo que sí, y Kricfalusi le concertó una cita para dentro de 3 meses, donde le mostraría algo que tenía preparado para comenzar la producción del episodio. El plan de Kricfalusi era el siguiente: producir las animaciones ilegalmente, y a escondidas de los ejecutivos de CN. Para esto, había ambientado una oficina en su compañía, Spümcø, y designado a un "jefe de producción", que serviría como director del episodio. Atoms visitó las oficinas en el tiempo acordado, y le pareció todo el escenario bastante normal, aunque a su decir, los dibujantes lucían indiferentes o "normales" pese al extraño episodio que tenían encomendados producir. Kricfalusi, en toda ocasión, no le quitó la mano de encima a Atoms, preguntándole, de forma siniestra y seductora, si le gustaba lo que veía. Nuevamente lleno de miedo, Atoms asintió a todo, temeroso de faltarle al respeto a su colega caricaturisca. Según Atoms, su supervisión del episodio duró "interminables 30 minutos" en que revisó uno a uno los "sketches" extendidos, que contenían escenas que parecían sacadas de una película snuff, escuchó con sus propios oídos el infartante soundtrack que Kricfalusi mismo había preparado, y en una cabina negra revisó en las computadoras los primeros props de animación coloreada, que parecían horrorosamente vivos e insanamente macabros. El propio Atoms hasta la fecha se pregunta cómo Kricfalusi asignó "un presupuesto colosal" a una animación que nunca iba a salir al público. Luego de su visita a Spümcø, Maxwell Atoms decidió retirarse del show, y sufrió de insomnio durante aproximadamente 3 meses luego de ésta; en sus pesadillas veía repetirse las animaciones infinitamente, y había desarrollado una paranoia a recibir una nueva llamada de Kricfalusi, por lo que desconectó todos los teléfonos de su casa y pasaba al aire libre tanto tiempo como le era posible. Con la voz temblando, declaraba que "no podía creer que una mente humana se hubiera esforzado tanto para producir una pieza tan satánicamente macabra como para desajustarle los tornillos a cualquiera". Actualmente evita hablar del tema, y en las convenciones a las que acude siempre que alguien comienza a hacer referencia al tema, ordena a sus guardaespaldas que echen al fan de la sala y rápidamente pasa a otra pregunta. Ha desarrollado incluso una fobia a su propio show, y clama que jamás volverá a escribir un episodio para Billy & Mandy. El programa sería cancelado ese mismo año, por "motivos de fuerza mayor". Por medio de su twitter, Kricfalusi anunció a principios de 2009 que tenía preparado para los fans un “secreto oscuro” que estaba listo y cocinado en su website, con lo que se dio a entender que el episodio finalmente había concluido producción. Se dice que el capítulo está escondida en una dirección oculta en el sitio web de Spümcø, para evitar que sea encontrado por los ejecutivos de CN y evitar una demanda. En tal página, se dice, se encuentra el logotipo del show en letras rojas y un fondo negro, con dos enlaces en color amarillo brillante: El primer enlace proporciona instrucciones específicas sobre cómo adquirir el episodio grabado para DVD; para esto, es necesario acudir a las cercanías de la sede de Spümcø y preguntar por cierto negocio fantasma, donde el disco (que es un simple disco virgen grabado) se vende a $0.50 dólares canadienses. Cuando das clic en “VEA EL EPISODIO” se abre una animación que no cuenta con marcador de tiempo. Al principio, es muy similar a un episodio cualquiera de Billy y Mandy, y cuenta con una opening tag, con el nombre del episodio “I Buried Billy”, y a Billy, Mandy y Purohueso caminando sobre una calle, en una escena que parodia la portada de disco “Abbey Road” de Los Beatles. La calidad de dibujo es muy buena, y prácticamente idéntica a la del show de CN, pero por alguna razón, la animación corre más lenta de lo normal, lo que proporciona al televidente una extraña sensación. La acción comienza en el pórtico de Billy, donde Purohueso, Mandy y Billy discuten sobre el inicio de clases; las voces de los personajes obviamente no son las de los actores originales; en vez de eso, al parecer se encuentran doblados por John Kricfalusi, y una mujer no identificada. Los diálogos en efecto, son graciosos, pero las expresiones de los personajes y el tono en que dicen las cosas transmiten exactamente lo contrario; los acentos son demenciales y los personajes hablan como enloquecidos, lo que aunado al ritmo lento en que transcurre la acción, asusta bastante desde los primeros segundos. Luego de eso, cuatro figuras cabezonas que parecen caricaturas de Los Beatles aparecen cruzando la barda del patio. Estos personajes hablan animadamente, saludando a los televidentes, y caminan de forma similar al “keep on truckin’” mientras una alegre tonada que recuerda a “Yellow Submarine” suena de fondo. Los personajes entran al porche y besan la mano de Purohueso, como mostrándole admiración. Billy y Mandy preguntan algo (a partir de ese momento, nuestro informante tenía tan crispados los nervios que decidió apagar el sonido) y en ese instante, el Beatle parecido a Paul McArtney se arranca la piel y queda desollado vivo, en una “toma quieta” similar a las de Ren & Stimpy, pero grotesca y detalladamente animada; el personaje chisporrotea sangre y los ojos, saltones y desorbitados, parecen gotear pus, mientras al fondo parpadea una pantalla roja insoportable, durante retorciéndose más de dos minutos. Ahora Purohueso tiene una sonrisa totalmente diabólica; él y los demás Beatles rodean a Billy y Mandy, quienes lucen preocupados. Un círculo de fuego surge alrededor, y Purohueso toma a Billy de forma violenta. y comienza a sodomizarlo con el arma, de una forma totalmente realista, mientras maldice de forma exagerada. Mezclando de forma extraña el humor negro con escenas simplemente diabólicas, la escena dura mucho más de lo soportable, con varios acercamientos violentos en varias tomas. Mandy parece dispuesta a pelear, pero los Beatles dicen algo, y el escenario comienza a girar y a convertirse en el mismísimo infierno. Escenas desquiciadas de cadáveres (dibujadas de forma bastante rápida), demonios y escenas de tortura se alternan en la escena; los Beatles restantes se transforman en bestias mutantes de formas terroríficas. Purohueso parte a Mandy por la mitad con su guadaña y la sodomiza una y otra vez, ahora con un rostro de oscuro placer, en medio de escenas parpadeantes, para terminar eyaculando borbotones de sangre de Mandy, mientras el cadáver de esta explota arrojando sus vísceras por todas partes. La persona que –asegura- vio el video, no puede contar mucho más después de eso, pues asegura que se encontraba demasiado alarmado, y no recuerda qué hizo para distraerse, o si simplemente cerró los ojos, pero asegura que hay cosas “que no quiere recordar” del video. Pero parece que luego de eso comienza una especie de escena de aventura, con Billy y Mandy vivos de nuevo (aunque todavía desmembrados y seriamente lesionados) enfrentando a alguna cosa en el infierno, incluyendo escenas de distintos demonios (muy originalmente diseñados) efectuando varias acciones maniáticamente animadas. La escena corta al negro durante unos cinco segundos, y gradualmente se comienza a encender la luz. El ángulo es de una cámara (estilo Intro de James Bond) con manchas digitales cubiertas de sangre, que empieza a enfocar a Purohueso y los Beatles restantes, en expresiones quietas y muy escalofriantes, posando de una forma similar a la portada del single “Yesterday and Today”, pero adornados con los restos de los cadáveres de Billy, Mandy y Paul, y con un paisaje infernal de fondo. Las expresiones en esta escena son tremendamente perturbadoras, con Purohueso y Los Beatles imitando las sonrisas aparecidas en el álbum original, pero exageradas al límite de lo grotesco e inquitante. La escena permanece así durante un minuto, y vuelve a cortar. La escena final comienza haciendo un picado sobre el centro de una ciudad; dos personajes indeterminados (pero que por sus rasgos, parecen ser caricaturas de dos personas reales) tomando una malteada en un café; los últimos tres o cuatro minutos del video son tremendamente diferentes al resto del episodio, tratándose de una serie “normal”, sin ninguna clase de elemento horroroso. La escena es bastante lenta, pero corre a velocidad normal, y consiste simplemente en los dos personajes hablando y hablando, con reacciones variadas (tranquilidad, argumento, preguntas) sanamente cómicas. El televidente volvió a subir el volumen, pero no alcanzó a escuchar gran cosa; al parecer los personajes discuten sobre caricaturas y hablan citando varias frases de canciones de los Beatles; la frase final termina con uno de los personajes diciendo “… When reaper comes to town”. Entonces la imagen se cierra con un círculo negro, típico de las caricaturas viejas, y aparece la palabra “FIN”, junto a una caricatura super-deformed del Paul despellejado (todavía muy perturbadora) vestido de ángel, sollozando y murmurando algunas cosas. El programa termina, y aparecen algunos créditos (Dirigido por John Kricfalusi y Maxwell Atoms, entre otras cosas), finalizando como si de cualquier show se tratara. Finalmente aparece una pantalla roja de advertencia que dice “Televidente: El cartoon que acaba de ver ha sido producido contraviniendo las leyes de derechos de autor, su transmisión o posesión está penada por las leyes de Canadá y Estados Unidos”, y luego un pantallazo de aproximadamente 2 segundos de duración, con el logo de Spümcø y un lema que dice “Help to spread the word”. En cuanto el video termina, el navegador de internet se cierra automáticamente, y cuando vuelves a abrir las pestañas no se reabren. Si revisas historial e intentas abrir la página, te marca error. Se dice que esta página la cambian de lugar cada vez que alguien accede a ella (la página del video aparece con un “marcador de visitante”, que para el momento era de 2) y que contiene varios malware capaces de arruinar la seguridad de tu computadora. Pero también hay quien dice que puede aparecer al azar mientras revisas cualquier parte del sitio web de Spümcø. Maxwell Atoms teme cualquier nueva llamada de Kricfalusi, se ha mudado de casa y cambiado de número telefónico, pues asegura que el creador de Ren y Stimpy no tenía proyectado un capítulo de “Billy & Mandy: Backyard’s Nightmare” sino 6 de ellos. Al final de cada episodio, seguido por los créditos finales, hay un mensaje extraño dejado por el creador del show, Maxwell Atoms. Cuando el mensaje es reproducido al revés se puede oír: "No, No, este es el fin del programa. Lo estás viendo al revés." Mientras la mayoría puede asumir que esto es humor típico satirizando mensajes de cultos y ficción de horror; enlazándose con el tema y el concepto del programa, existen quienes claman que esto es una advertencia más siniestra. Hay quienes sugieren esto, y que es una advertencia del creador del programa para evitar que alguien vea los episodios al revés. Quienes lo han intentado, han admitido que han visto cosas muy perturbadoras y que abandonan súbitamente toda búsqueda de los misteriosos "episodios al revés" supuestamente perdidos o demasiado violentos para mostrarse en Cartoon Network. Incluso algunos han negado la existencia de dichos episodios para evitar que los curiosos los vean. Existen quienes siguen buscando, no siendo persuadidos por quienes han abandonado el rastreo. Muchos son incapaces de describir las imágenes y luego de un rato, sus palabras y mensajes comunicados en foros de internet comienzan a verse más y más confusos, como si sus mentes estuviesen colapsando gracias a lo que vieron. Una persona, un amigo personal mío que nombraremos como "El Espectador" logró ver todos, y me los describió en partes. Comenzaré a postearlos. repaeR eht teeM: edosipE 1/Episodio 1: Conozcan a Puro Hueso. Se ha modificado el tamaño de esta imagen. Haz click en esta barra para verla a tamaño completo. La imagen original tiene unas medidas de 800x600. No hay nada muy perturbador sobre este, excepto que los colores se ven más oscuros de lo que son normalmente. Hay una ligera presencia de sangre cuando el Señor Cosquillas muerde a Billy a Puro Hueso; y es notable pues la sangre está ausente cuando el show pasa normalmente. La versión hacia adelante de este episodio es diferente de su contraparte emitida en televisión, pues las voces de los personajes tienen un tono más serio. Billy, en lugar de sonar como un idiota frente a Puro Hueso, de hecho suena algo asustado. Su voz incluso se rompe, aunque el diálogo no ha sido cambiado. Es como si pretendiese ser un idiota como mecanismo de defensa para el terror inicial. Esto le añade algo de complejidad a los personajes, algo que en el show de televisión no aparece. El resto de los episodios hasta este de la Primera Temporada al revés son típicamente similares al primero, al menos hasta el episodio trece. Uno tiene qué preguntarse si hay algún tributo a la superstición por la forma de cambiar la fórmula en el episodio trece, o si es una burla a la triscadecafobia de Stephen King. Aunque puede que igual le presté mucha atención. La versión normal de este episodio es mi favorita, por la presencia de la canción de Voltaire, "Cerebros". Esta versión no tiene la canción y como los episodios anteriores tiene actuaciones vocales más series, y una presencia incrementada de sangre. También hay que notar que cuando la criatura devoradora de cerebros se convierte en Mandy, Billy toma el lugar de Mandy en el show y rompe la cuarta pared: 'Es mi culpa,' dice, 'Todo es mi culpa. Lo siento, Adam.' Quisiera recordarle a /X/ que no tengo estos episodios diferentes a los que pueden ser encontrados en YouTube, y no tengo forma de verificar lo que decía mi amigo. Solo tengo las sinopsis de los episodios que me envió antes de suicidarse en marzo. sselicreM eht ydnaM: 61 edosipE 2ES/Episodio 61: Mandy la Despiadada. 'El siguiente en mi colección de episodios al revés. 'Mandy la Despiadada'; en la versión normal del episodio, se puede ver que Mandy en el futuro se ha convertido en un gusano gigante inmortal que gobierna el mundo. Este es el primero de los episodios reversos que no se parece a su contraparte televisiva, además de la presencia de la Mandy-gusano gigante. Este episodio resulta ser una serie de clips sin sincronizar del episodio regular, así como tomas de gente corriendo y gritando de Mandy-gusano, quien los devora sangrientamente. Al final, Billy rompe la cuarta pared justo cuando Mandy-gusano se lo come, y si lo pausas en este momento, uno puede ver sangre verdadera, no animada, salpicando la cámara. 'Si no hubiera sido por tí, Adam, no lo habría hecho,' dice. El episodio termina con Mandy-gusano riéndose y citando a Frank Herbert: "No camines con ritmo." ohW delliK ohW: 71 edosipE/Episodio 71: ¿Quién Mató a Quién? Definitivamente el episodio más extraño y oscuro de todos. Muchos recuerdan este episodio, pues es cuando Mandy descubre a la mujer que "venció a La Muerte". Solo hay una escena en este episodio, y si la corres normalmente, se ve como la conversación que Mandy tiene con la señora Doolin, pero las voces están distorsionadas y suenan como si estuviesen hechas para oírse al revés. Mezclado con esta conversación hay varias imágenes de un hombre similar a Adam Burton (Maxwell Atoms) gritando y golpeándose contra una pared hasta que su cabeza comienza a sangrar. Tócala al revés y la conversación entre Mandy y la señora Doolin es revelada. No es una conversación entre dos personas, pero solo una persona que pone su voz para los dos personajes. 'Lo hice por tí, Adam. No podía dejarlos hacerlo, no podía dejarlos destruir todo por lo que has luchado tanto. Has estado en esto demasiado tiempo, y no era justo que te hicieran eso. Tenías que entenderlo, era lo mejor. Sí, lo hice, hice todo. Es mi culpa. Están muertos. Todos.' Mandy se ríe un poco, mira a la cámara. El fondo se desvanece y solo queda ella, sola en un vacío negro de caricatura. Sus últimas palabras antes de que el episodio acabe son: "Sólo se pone peor de aquí en adelante." ulhluthC fo llaC knarP: 75 edosipE/Episodio 75: La Llamada de Broma de Cthulhu. El penúltimo de los episodios perdidos al revés. La versión de televisión es otro de mis favoritos, una parodia del Terror Lovecraftiano, y es una sátira de temas de corrupción. Hay un momento grotesco en el cual la nariz de Billy se convierte en tentáculos, mostrando miles de pulpitos con la cabeza de Billy saliendo de ella. La versión que no salió en Cartoon Network es mucho peor. Esta versión es menos cómica, y contiene una trama genuina que no involucra llamadas de broma y sátira, pero sí la muerte de un personaje central: Mandy. Al inicio del episodio tocado normalmente, Mandy desciende al sótano para encontrar algo. Lo que encuentra es la copia personal y autografiada del Necronomicón que tiene Puro Hueso, quien clama que fue firmada por el mismo Abdul Alhazred. Mandy engaña a Puro Hueso para que se la regale y luego lleva el libro a casa. Hay varias imágenes distorsionadas aquí, seguidas de voces extrañas que dejan un mensaje perturbador cuando se tocan al revés. Hay más imágenes de Adam Burton, esta vez de lo que parece ser un baño en ruinas, una versión putrefacta del baño en casa de Billy. El hombre se mece hacia adelante y atrás en el inodoro, en una grabación monocromática, con saltos y acelerada. Hay lágrimas, sudor y mugre corriendo por su rostro. Una voz grabada aparece cuando la grabación vuelve a una toma de Mandy, y dice "He Esperado Tanto Por Tí." Al tocar la caricatura de nuevo hacia adelante, ví como Mandy realizaba un ritual del Necronomicón, dibujando una runa en el suelo usando su propia sangre. En este momento me dí cuenta de porqué el episodio no había sido transmitido, pero aún así se veía muy del estilo de la caricatura normal, y con excepción de la grabación de Maxwell Atoms, no tenía nada qué ver con la naturaleza oscura y surrealista de los otros episodios. Lo que pasó después, realmente me asustó. Ya no era Mandy en la imagen, era una niña real haciendo el ritual. La grabación era demasiado oscura, y solo había una vela iluminando su rostro. Tócala al revés, y verás imágenes de cadáveres en la pantalla. Su nariz comienza a sangrar y la pantalla se vuelve negra. La siguiente toma es Billy, de nuevo rompiendo la cuarta pared y mirando a la cámara. 'Es mi culpa que Mandy muriera,' dice, 'lo siento, Adam'. ...El Mensaje final que obtuve de acuerdo al último episodio fue... Supuestamente cuando lo tocas al revés, aparece Adam Burton apuntando a la cámara y riéndose histéricamente, cubierto de sangre. Mandy aparece, con la mitad de su cara destrozada, la carne colgando de su rostro. No es carne animada, es como si hubieran pegado carne real a la caricatura. Al final sonríe y susurra dos palabras: 'El,Juego'. Categoría:恐怖